Martha and the Mer
by JForward
Summary: Set partway in series 3, as Martha’s getting to know him, he takes her to a resort on a distant planet and she discovers one of the Doctor’s secrets. Oneshot. MerDoctor. Second one.


**Martha and the Mer.**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: Set partway in series 3, as Martha's getting to know him, he takes her to a resort on a distant planet and she discovers one of the Doctor's secrets. Oneshot. MerDoctor. Second one.**

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**The Doctor grinned as he threw open the doors and Martha stepped out, looking around with wide eyes. She smiled in amazement. "That's beautiful" she said softly. In front of them a swathe of soft, white sand led down to crystalline waters where some people were swimming. Beautiful multicoloured seabirds soared on the warm air currents and double sunlight beat down, warming the ocean. Nearby was a beautiful milky white building that looked like a mansion; a resort. Grinning, the Doctor looked at Martha. "Thought it was worth a visit. Haven't been here in ages." Martha turned to re-enter the TARDIS and he looked at her in confusion. "I wanna go for a swim, don't know about you" she grinned. The Doctor sighed. "I do NOT wanna go for a swim, thank you all the same, but I think I will get changed"**

**The Doctor and Martha strode along the huge beach near the water, the Doctor in swimming trunks and sandals, a beach towel under his arm and a pair of shades on. Martha was in her swimming costume with a towel wrapped around it. They dumped their stuff and the Doctor went to fetch two ice-creams.**

**Martha sat on her towel, leaning back, and smiled. The air was clear and fresh and could smell saltwater taffy in the air. The Doctor returned, plopping down next to her and passing her a 99. She licked it, glancing at the Doctor and taking in how he looked. **

**When they had finished she stood, looking at the Doctor. "I'm going for a swim" she told him, and he nodded, laying back with hands behind his head. Grinning, she headed to the water. It was warm and refreshing as she paddled. There was no one near, the beach spanning miles. She glanced at the Doctor, who was just dozing, and began to think of a plan to get him in the water. She had no idea he was hiding anything; she just thought he didn't like the water.**

"**Hey, Doctor?" the Doctor opened his eyes and looked up at Martha. "Wanna come for a walk?" she asked, and he stood, stretching. "Sure" he grinned, taking off his sunglasses and leaving them on the towels. No one would take them; the people here were trustworthy. They strode along next to the sea, Martha making sure he was next to the water. The Doctor could feel a little nagging voice in the corner of his mind, the urge to dive into the water and swim away, swim for the life of the ocean. But he resisted, knowing he couldn't risk the water anyway. He didn't want Martha to know what he had done so long ago… what he had done for Rose. Even now, the sound of her name- whether spoken or thought- made a stab of pain in his chest.**

**He was broken from his thoughts as Martha shoved him hard towards the water, laughing. He stumbled, slipping on the sand, and as he fell into the water he caught Martha's gaze for just a moment. All the fear and pain in there made Martha realise she had just made a bad mistake. Thinking he was just scared, she stepped into the water to help him up, saying 'sorry' endlessly. Then she broke off, staring in shock at what was happening. **

**As soon as his back legs had been submerged the Doctor felt a scorching pain along the edges of his legs as they began to bond together, his feet flattening and changed, becoming fins, his legs becoming thick and the bone becoming one, muscles growing and strengthening, and then a ripple of sharp pain in rows as black shiny scales grew over the now-tail. He felt like there was pillows stuffed over his nose and mouth and he sunk beneath the water, breathing now through gills. Open-mouthed, Martha watched him as he turned and, with a flick of his tail, was away into the water.**

**She didn't know how long she sat on the towels, watching the surf desperately until he appeared, tugging himself with obvious pain from the sea. She rushed forward, gripping his arms, and tugged him out. his tail unformed, becoming legs once more, and he lent on her, regaining strength. "Doctor, I- I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said softly to him. "That was… incredible. How was that even possible?" he shook his head and they headed back to the TARDIS. God, this was going to be hard to explain.**


End file.
